


Andreil spanking

by BakaDoll



Series: Aftg Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, mention of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Neil realises he has a spanking kink, but he's too afraid to mention it to Andrew because of his history of sexual violence. Misunderstandings ensured.





	Andreil spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marmeladeskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/gifts).



“Andrew...” Neil’s voice sounded breathless and needy to his own ears, even though it was barely a whisper. The room was quiet and dark, and Neil and Andrew were in their bed, naked, legs tangled, sheets rumpled. Andrew’s hands and lips were everywhere.

It was slow and intense. It felt like Andrew tried to burn his kisses into Neil’s skin so he’d never forget about them - as if he could ever forget about Andrew’s kisses.

So, really, it was just an accident when suddenly, while they changed positions, coordinating their bodies a bit awkwardly, a slap echoed through the bedroom and Neil felt a sting go through his right hip and asscheek. Neil whimpered quietly.

“Fuck,” Andrew murmured, pressing his hand to the spot he just accidentally hit.

Neil felt his cheeks redden, his pulse go up and his cock grow even harder. Oh no. This wasn’t supposed to happen after he’s been _hit_.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Neil said in response, trying to ignore the way the spot tingled and sent waves of arousal through his body.

Neither of them mentioned it again and as soon as Andrew was pushing his cock into Neil agonizingly slow, he forgot about it anyway.

At least until the next time they had sex. Suddenly it was on his mind again, but he pushed the thought to the side. And the next time. And the time after. And then, one night, he woke up from a dream, breathing heavily, soaked with sweat and achingly hard, images of Andrew spanking him until his ass was a pretty shade of pink still fresh on his mind. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t something he should fantasize about, let alone get so aroused by. Neil turned his head to look at Andrew who was sleeping soundly next to him. His usual hard expression and cold eyes were gone and made room for a soft, relaxed expression. His lips were slightly parted and made Neil want to kiss them. He was lucky to have this view. He earned Andrew’s trust - somehow. Andrew felt comfortable enough to sleep next to Neil, to be vulnerable and relaxed and close to someone else, and Neil wasn’t about to ruin that with a kink he didn’t know he had until a couple of weeks ago and that was more than inappropriate considering Andrew’s history of sexual violence. There was no way he’d ask Andrew to do this.

Neil left the bed, careful not to wake Andrew up, but once he reached the door he heard Andrew’s quiet, sleepy voice call after him:  
  


“Neil?”

“Yeah, it’s me, just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep,” he whispered. Andrew grumbled something unintelligible but didn’t protest, so Neil made his way over to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. With a sigh he leaned against it, let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

Oh boy. This was bad.

“Fuck,” Neil mumbled to himself as he made his way over to the sink, where he braced himself. It was hard looking at himself in the mirror when he felt these things that had him feeling guilty and dirty. It was even harder to lie next to Andrew like this. Neil felt like he was somehow betraying Andrew’s trust.

Eventually, Neil did go back to bed, but he stayed on the far end of his side and it took him a long time to fall back asleep, afraid he’d have another one of those dreams.

***

Eight weeks. That was how long it had been since the incident where Andrew had accidentally slapped Neil during sex. And that was how long the thought was stuck in Neil’s head like fucking gum that just stuck and stuck and stuck to the underside of a table forever.

Six weeks. _That_ was, how long Neil thought Andrew might suspect something and slowly but surely the nights where they slept together decreased in their number.

Three weeks. That was how long they hadn’t had any sex at all. And Neil thought he might be slowly going insane.

Every day. Every. Single. Day. He had to watch Andrew looking ridiculously hot with his wide shoulders and waist and thick arms in his tight, black shirts, strutting around the flat like he owned the whole fucking world.

Okay, maybe Neil was exaggerating a bit and Andrew was just walking around, doing his thing like a normal person. But Neil was _desperate_ by now, alright?

He was sitting on the sofa with King curled up on his lap and Sir next to him, pressed up against his thigh, purring as Andrew walked past and made his way to the kitchen. Neil heard the fridge open, the sound of a bottle of soda being opened and eventually the fridge close again. It was only a couple minutes until Andrew came back from the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he looked at Neil and frowned.

“What?”

Neil hadn’t noticed he was staring at Andrew - again - until Andrew said something, but instead of taking his eyes off him, Neil got up, ignoring King’s annoyed mewl, and went to stand right in front of Andrew. Andrew didn’t move an inch, he just kept his eyes on Neil as he was approaching and raised one eyebrow ever so slightly.

  
“Can I kiss you?” The question seemed to take Andrew a bit by surprise, but he grabbed Neil by his shirt sleeve and pulled him a step closer. Andrew’s lips were cold and sweet and his mouth tasted of orange flavoured soda. Neil just kissed him for a couple of seconds then pulled back already, he had really only intended for this to be a quick peck, but they didn’t seem able to part more than an inch. Their breath mingled, their heavy-lidded eyes met and as Andrew tilted his head to the other side, the tips of their noses brushed against each other. Neil closed his eyes and went in for another kiss. Right from the start, this kiss was different than the first one. It was harder, faster and felt more intense. It was _desperate_. Andrew grabbed Neil by both arms and pulled him closer until they were chest to chest, and he could curl his arms around Neil’s body, resting his hands on his lower back, right above the waistband of Neil’s sweatpants. Neil let him, and in return, he put his hands on Andrew’s shoulders and held onto them as they were kissing hungrily, biting lips and breathing hard already.

Neil started to pull on Andrew’s shirt impatiently, pressing himself even closer and Andrew pushed his hands into his spine.

“Can we--” Neil gasped.

“Yes,” Andrew said in return. Clumsily, they made their way over to the bedroom, almost walking into a lamp because they were so distracted by the kisses they shared. Their kisses were uncoordinated and they bumped noses and teeth more than once but, hell, they were so _good_. Neil wouldn't want to be doing anything else right now.

Andrew let himself fall onto the bed and pulled Neil with him, but Neil didn't have much time on top of Andrew, because he turned them almost immediately, rolling on top and pinning Neil to the mattress with his hands. Not that Neil was complaining.

It was obvious how much they both wanted this, needed this, after such a long time, when even Andrew, who hardly ever lost his cool, was impatient and edgy, pulling on Neil’s clothes inefficiently while trying to get them off and pushing his hips against Neil’s harshly. Neil moaned into their kiss everytime, just the softest little moan against Andrew’s lips while his body shuddered beneath him. It seemed to edge Andrew on even more though, and Neil was completely naked in a matter of minutes, when usually Andrew took his sweet time to undress him.

“Turn around,”  Andrew said. His breathing was noticeably harder by now and his voice a bit rough, and that did things to Neil he wouldn’t admit to anyone. So despite his usually very big mouth, Neil just did as he was told, scrambled up the bed a bit and turned onto his stomach.

Neil’s head hit the pillow with a surprised gasp when Andrew’s hot, wet tongue licked a broad stripe along his rim. It made him feel a bit light-headed from how fast his blood rushed south at the sensation of Andrew’s eager tongue.

The first couple of times Andrew rimmed him, Neil had thought it was dirty and wondered how Andrew could enjoy this so much, but by now he’d probably murder a man to be allowed to sit on his face for just two minutes. Really, it was Andrew’s fault for being so good at it. He actually managed to make Neil come from just this before.

So it was no surprise Neil was a complete mess after what felt like a couple seconds - but in reality probably was a few minutes - moaning and rambling incoherent sentences into the pillow with Andrew’s name mixed in every now and then. Suddenly, Andrew buried his teeth in the plush flesh of Neil’s bottom and he felt the sharp sting in every fibre of his body. It ripped a loud, involuntary moan from Neil. And apparently it switched off his brain, too, because just a second later he whined:

“Spank me, Andrew.”

Everything went still. Andrew’s teeth and tongue were gone. Neil’s brain switched back on.

Oh no. He really said that out loud, didn’t he?

Neil didn’t dare to look at Andrew, so he pressed his face into the pillow instead. He managed to keep this up for a full ten seconds, until Andrew asked:

“What did you just say?”

Neil mumbled something into the pillow.

“ _Neil_.” Andrew demanded. Neil knew that tone and he didn’t like it. It didn’t carry any emotion whatsoever and left Neil wondering whether Andrew was about to kiss or murder him. Andrew knew exactly Neil couldn’t not answer to it.

He turned his head enough for his words to be understood, but still didn’t look back at Andrew.

“I’m sorry. Just ignore it. I-...It’s nothing. I shouldn’t have said this. It’s wrong, with--....with...you know. I can’t and won’t ask these things from you so just act like I’ve never said anything. It’s just a stupid thing I’ve been thinking about since you accidentally slapped me that one time but I didn’t wanna say anything because I know it would be wrong to ask this, of all things, from you and--”

A loud smack and a sharp pain in his right ass cheek interrupted Neil and he couldn’t stop the surprised yelp that escaped him. Neil’s eyes turned wide and he scrambled for purchase on the sheets as a violent shudder shook his whole body.

“Would you shut the fuck up for two seconds, Josten?”

Neil couldn’t answer with anything but a pathetic, needy whimper.

“Is that it? Is that why you’ve been acting all weird lately?”

Neil nodded.

“Oh my--..For fuck’s sake, Neil. Use your fucking words, you moron, that’s why mother nature gave you a fucking mouth. It’s not just to spit sarcastic comments at journalists and suck cock.” This wasn’t the reaction Neil had anticipated. He had expected Andrew to get angry, to leave the bedroom, possibly the flat, and not talk to Neil for a while. But this didn’t sound like he was actually angry with him - at least not about the fact that Neil literally wanted him to hit him during sex.

“I can’t believe this. Here I’ve been, thinking you don’t enjoy this anymore but are too much of an idiot to say anything, when really your only problem was overthinking your fucking kinks.” Neil barely managed to fully comprehend Andrew’s sentence before his brain short-circuited again when another smack hit the same spot as the one before. An obscene moan drowned out the echo of the slap. For a second Neil didn’t realise it was his own voice - he never heard himself like that before.

“I may be a fucking mess, Josten. But that doesn’t make me any less kinky.”

Andrew hit him again, on the same spot as the times before. His asscheek stung under the palm of Andrew’s hand, rubbing soothing circles into his skin, but it was the best sort of pain he ever felt.

“So next time you realise something turns you on, fucking say something instead of acting like an idiot.”

A fourth slap. Neil’s skin started to feel hot and bruised and it must have been a pretty shade of pink by now. He wished he could see it.

Finally, Neil dared to throw a glance over his shoulder at Andrew and forgot how to breathe when he saw him. Andrew was kneeling behind Neil and looked somewhere between angry and focused. His muscles were taut, as if it took every little bit of self-restraint from him to stay like this, and his eyes were trained on Neil’s ass. Or maybe on his own hand on Neil’s ass. When he noticed Neil looking at him, Andrew’s eyes flicked up to stare right at Neil and a shudder went down his spine. Andrew didn’t avert his eyes when he lifted his hand and went in for the fifth hit. Neil fought to keep his eyes open when Andrew’s palm connected with his irritated skin. The sound it made was like music to his ears.

“Andrew,” Neil whimpered eventually, “Fuck. Fuck me.”

“Is that a request or a statement?”

“Yes.”

A grin tugged at the corners of Andrew’s mouth and he leaned over Neil to reach for the nightstand, open the drawer and get a bottle of lube from there.

***

Neil would be embarrassed at how quickly he came after all of this, if only he wouldn’t be completely blissed out after being thoroughly fucked for the first time in two months, his ass bruised and an angry red - Neil was pretty sure there was an actual imprint of Andrew’s hand on it - and warm and comfortable beneath the blankets and in Andrew’s arm. Not to mention it took Andrew only about three seconds longer to come.

Their legs were tangled and Andrew dragged his fingertips gently, slowly up and down Neil’s spine as they lay in blissful silence. Neil was drifting in and out of a drowsy kind of half-sleep.

“Neil?” Andrew’s voice was quiet, careful not to wake him if he was already asleep.

“Mh?” Neil hummed into Andrew’s chest.

“Will you promise you say something the next time?”

Neil opened his eyes at that and tilted his chin a bit to look up at Andrew. It made his heart ache when he saw the conflicted look on Andrew’s face. Neil felt bad for making Andrew think he didn’t enjoy sex with him anymore. He should’ve seen this coming. And with how important it was to Andrew for both of them to enjoy and want it equally, Neil felt even worse.

He placed a soft kiss on Andrew’s shoulder and curled an arm around his waist.

“Yes. I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I promise I’ll say something next time.”

“Good.” Andrew pressed his nose into Neil’s unruly curls. “Now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://fox-sleeping-minyard.tumblr.com/) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
